


【带卡】无影者的罪行

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 间谍土 x 记者卡





	1. 落荒

平安夜，暮色深沉，从云隐村开往雪之国的航班展翅翱翔，机舱外是凌冽的飞雪，刺骨的寒流扑打在飞行器宽阔的羽翼上。很少有人会选择在这个时间做跨国旅行，偌大的机舱里稀稀落落的坐着几位乘客，略显寂寞。

上升期间气流不稳，机身颤栗般猛烈颠簸，前座的孩子吓得哭叫起来，身边的妇女急忙转身，拉起稚嫩的小手，安抚着受惊的孩子，柔声细语让人安稳。

讲的是宇智波带土听不懂的语言。

“先生喝点什么？”高挑的金发空姐弯腰询问，带着雪之国烈酒般浓重的口音。

“伏特加。”带土回答。

一只窄口袖珍酒瓶递到他手上，他仰起头将瓶中的液体一饮而尽。

夜色汹涌，风雪摇曳，飞机随着气压高低起伏，结晶的冰碰撞在密闭的双层玻璃，粉身碎骨的啸叫带着回响，机舱里隐约传来孩童的啼哭。

然而在几千米的高空，远离了地面上纷纷扰扰的喧嚣，稀薄的空气中没有一丝信号，所有电子设施被强制关闭，机舱与外界彻底断了联系，与世隔绝。带土将棉衣领口纽扣系上，薄毯展开轻轻覆在腿上，遮光板半闭着，夜色便也残缺了，他被这并不平静的夜庇护，感到前所未有的安全。

宇智波带土正在经历着一场逃亡。

他微微合上布满血丝的双眼，温习着数个小时之前的记忆。

*

平安夜前夕，云隐村深处，狭小的旅馆里两个男人显得局促不安。

“带土，你真的确定？”银发的记者百感交集的看着他。

“我已经想好了。既然决定将事情公之于众，就不会半途而废。事已至此，我无法选择沉默。”黑发的在逃犯心情紧张却目光坚定。

“开始吧。”

记者打开本子，纤细的手指按下录音机上的按钮，小小的机器闪烁着微弱的红光。

在逃犯定了定神，开始陈述他的罪行。

“我叫宇智波带土，现年三十一岁，原火之国木叶电子科技公司数据分析员……”

这份陈述，在他独处的这段时间，心里打了无数份底稿，然而此时此刻面对着眼前的记者，想到要将这个深埋已久的庞大秘密昭之天下，他心跳骤然加速，猛烈的撞击着胸腔，引得一阵无端的生理性疼痛。那痛感兴许只是神经兴奋作祟的幻觉，然而看着眼前记者熟悉的身影，桌上摆放的那架记者多年来一直使用，磕坏了边角的单反相机，他一瞬间回到了几年前狂杀肆虐的战场上，炮火雷鸣轰响，万千榴弹的碎片穿膛，伤痕累累的半边身体上，密密麻麻的疼痛再度真真切切的席卷而来。

“不要紧张，带土。”记者停下手中的笔置于桌上，双手按在带土肩上，与以往一样，温柔而又沉稳的注视着带土。带土起伏的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，他顿了顿，清了清喉咙。

“……但我真实的身份，是火之国中央情报机构「暗部」— 国家暗号破译特种侦查部门 — 中级情报员……”

带土一字一句继续讲下去。

“在过去的五年里，我以数据分析员的身份，代号「鸢」，服务于火之国政府，从事数据间谍活动。在十天之前，我因出卖国家高级情报机密，以叛国罪被火之国国家高院起诉。三天以前，以火之国为首的五大国对我进行了联合通缉。”

十天之前，带土辞去了木叶暗部的虚职，并将手中掌握的部分资料以真实的姓名交给了火之国媒体「火焰文章」。

“一夜之间， 我从恪守规则的政府的职员，沦为国家的罪人。”

泄露的消息令全国上下，乃至全世界一片哗然。火之国建国五十年以来树立的信任岌岌可危，瞬间陷入一场空前的危机。三天之前，火之国调动了国内外一切能力，不惜一切代价，联合国际盟友，对宇智波带土进行通缉。

“对于我的罪名，我不想逃避，也不想辩解。我无处可逃，也无从辩解。我曾经无比的犹豫，人生一度陷入迷惘，我的信念被质疑，被推翻，又被重建。身为「月之眼」事件当事人，我比任何一个人都更接近真相，也正因为如此，我比任何一个人都更加痛苦。”

虚构的代号，虚伪的身份，最终还是没有让带土在千千万万条真真假假的信息中迷失自己。这个决定，也许带土早在五年前就已经做好了。

“我不是一个合格的政府工作者，我背叛了我的组织，泄露了政府机构最高的机密。我也不是一个合格的公民，我辜负了国家给予我的重任，擅自将危及国家命脉的信息曝露。我甚至不是一个好的陪伴者 — 我的一意孤行，让我的亲人，朋友，我爱的人，深陷危险之中。”

说道这里，带土凝重的目光投向记者 — 那是他相处十余年的恋人，也是此时他唯一愿意听他诉说事实的人。带土知道，第二天他的故事将会通过记者手中的笔传递给全世界，而与此同时，旗木卡卡西也必将与他一起，无关职业性的，成为事件的焦点，随之被卷入污秽不堪的泥潭。

而从此之后，真假参半的流言蜚语，他的家人，也将不可避免。

“作为一个罪人，我没有任何奢求，只是想将关于「月之眼」我所知道的一切，通过媒体告诉世界。”

「希望**他们**不要来的太快……」带土默默祈祷。

他希望卡卡西的到来没有暴露太多痕迹，他希望警方和军队不要太快追来。他也奢望，命运的齿轮可以旋转的更加缓慢，至少让他把这个故事讲完。

“毕竟我仍然爱着我的国家。而这个国家的所有公民，都值得知道真相。”

带土深深的吸了一口气，用一副少年般不谙世事的口吻，将沉甸甸的真相娓娓道来。

他的声音越来越沉稳，思绪越来越清晰，描述也越来越细致准确。

记者纤柔的手指震颤，笔尖也随之在纸张上摇晃，清秀的字迹变得凌乱。

卡卡西认识带土已有十余年，在此期间，也并非对于带土的工作性质完全一无所知，带土此时所要向他交代的“罪行”，他很早以前就大抵猜到十之八九，再加上带土前几天向他透露的证据性文件，一个惊天的秘密早已在他心中昭然若揭。

然而当他坐在这间旅店，以媒体记者的身份，与在逃犯宇智波带土进行正式的采访时，内心仍然波涛汹涌。一桩桩不容争辩的事实被摆上台面，从带土口中被核实，被讲述，竟是击穿躯壳的震撼。

带土握住了他颤抖的手，一股强大的力量从掌心传来。

*

飞机穿越国境线，也穿越了平安夜与圣诞的边界。带土俯瞰着雪国一望无垠的白色平原，回忆也延伸到更远的地方。

十天之前，带土向媒体告密当天便向其他几个邻国申请了政治庇护。然而他的一举一动，都在火之国预料之中，木叶中央政府凭借强大的政治联盟，星罗密布的信息网，至带土于死地轻而易举。

暗部最高领导人志村团藏建议动用警察和军队，对带土全境搜捕，捕获后当场击毙。然而政府准备动用武装的消息一出，社会人士众说纷纭。火之国首领猿飞日斩顶着党内激进派的压力，本着仁政治国的理念，决定通过司法程序，正式向高院发出刑事起诉，给与带土一个公开公平的审判。

与此同时，带土的护照被宣布无效。

云隐坐落于木叶边陲，小小的村落并不发达，与世无争。当晚带土搭乘了一辆旅行巴士来到木叶与云隐的交界。月黑风高，巡逻的卫兵放松了警戒，两米高的栅栏对于军队出身的带土来说易如反掌，他在夜色的掩护下轻松跨越了国境线，又以游客的身份，找到一间不起眼的旅店。

*

带土在这间旅店住宿了近十天，期间未曾迈出过房间半步，每日每夜焦急的等待着记者的到来。

入冬之后天气寒凉，破旧的暖气片不温不火的散发着若有似无的热气。带土把皮衣拉拉紧，可是冷气还是灌进领口 — 他走的匆忙，命悬一线，哪会记得多带一件御寒的冬衣。可才过几天，就气温骤降，猝不及防。带土望了望窗外，灰蒙蒙一片，俨然是另一个世界 — 大约是要下雪了。

那间客房是他的避难所，也是他的牢房。他隐居在此，却也自我囚禁。

为了不被监控，带土关闭了所有电子设备，只是用酒店的座机电话，给卡卡西打过一个电话。

在决定将整个事件公之于众之后，火之国颇具公信力和影响力的刊物「火焰文章」是带土第一个想到的媒体。工作于「火焰文章」多年的专栏记者卡卡西并非带土唯一想到的联系人，却是带土前思后想之后，最终唯一联系的记者。

久违的清净让他波澜起伏的情绪逐渐平息，也使他静下心梳理整个事件的来龙去脉。他没有使用电脑，而是在那张泛潮的旧木桌上，用旅馆里供应的纸笔标注一些关于整个事件专用术语的全称，方便记者理解。

带土名下所有银行账户和信用卡都已被冻结，为数不多的现金仅够勉强支付下一天的房费。

卡卡西带着莫名的直觉和满心思念，仅仅是根据带土电话里简单的描述，也毫不费力的在这个陌生的村落找到了这间偏僻的旅店。“请勿打扰”的牌子挂在外面门把手上，房间杂乱无章，几件随身的衣物随意丢在一边，玻璃杯上粘着咖啡渍，桌上放着些带着残渣的餐盘 — 带土不曾出门，这些天的饮食旅馆的服务生每次叩门送进来。

旅馆的电视是带土唯一消遣，也是他唯一的消息来源。卡卡西进门时，屏幕上是一个火之国的电台，播放着当日的新闻。黑白的画面上宇智波带土带着疤痕的脸，在电台雪花干扰下更加狰狞。

“宇智波带土，你真的是疯了！”卡卡西丢下手中的公文包和相机，捧着带土邋遢而憔悴的脸，深深的吻了下去。

“你知道的，我一直就是个疯子。只是这一次，还连累你一起……”带土这一次逃亡，是带了必死的决心。然而当带土将清瘦的骨架拢在怀里，再一次沉溺于那熟悉的气息时，心却又忍不住软下来。

卡卡西是他孤注一掷寻死途中，唯一的羁绊。

“我也被你折磨的要疯掉了！”卡卡西手臂环在带土肩上，贪婪的抚摸带土脖颈每一寸裸露的皮肤。

“笨蛋卡西！没时间亲热了！别忘了你是来干什么的！”带土将贴紧的身体依依不舍的拉开。形势紧迫，不容他将有限的时间付诸于风月，而且他也不想再刻意渲染这已是浓墨重彩的生离死别的场面。

“唉……吊车尾，为什么偏偏是你呢？”

“大概因为，我是天选之人吧。”带土嘴角挑起一个调皮而无奈的笑。

*

采访持续了一整天，直至平安夜凌晨，两人才得到片刻安宁，方才意识到，第二天一早又将离别。

卡卡西从随身的行李箱中拿出一件黑色的棉衣，温柔的披在带土身上，“天凉。”他说。

那件简洁朴质的黑色棉衣，是带土送给卡卡西的，卡卡西穿了十几年，现在又回到了带土身上。布料已经有些老旧了，包裹着带土结实的肌肉也显得有些拘束，但它犹如恋人的拥抱，携带着十几年的温暖，足以融化前路万千冰霜。

“不知道你会走多久，也不知道这些够不够，”卡卡西又从箱子里拿出一个印着四喜屋字样的包装袋，“这是我所有的现金……”纸质的大袋子里满满登登装的全是现金，最上面落着一盒红豆糕。

“还有这个……”卡卡西从上衣里衬里掏出一张皱巴巴的信纸，了了几行字下面，一枚带着宇智波的家徽的印章在昏暗的光线下熠熠发光，“富岳叔叔托我交给你。去雪之国，也许会帮得上忙。”

“谢谢你，卡卡西……对不起，卡卡西。”千言万语，哽咽在喉咙里。

“带土，你永远是我的英雄，是木叶的英雄。我会与你并肩作战到底。总有一天，世人会知道，总有一天，木叶会感谢你。”

那个夜晚，云隐村阴暗狭小的旅店里，两人蜷缩在吱呀作响的硬板木床上，最后一次相拥而眠。

第二天早上，卡卡西乘坐最早一班飞机风雨兼程赶回木叶，而带土从挂满污垢的玻璃窗目送着模糊的背影渐行渐远。

这也许是他最后一次与卡卡西见面了。

他拆开那盒红豆糕，狼吞虎咽的塞进嘴里，才发觉盒子里还有一张字条。

「一路平安。木叶需要你。我等你回来。」

黄昏时分，带土收拾起行李离开旅店，从棉衣口袋里小心抽出一张带着恋人手指余温的钞票，叫了一辆去机场的计程车。

车窗外开始飘雪，家家户户被盛大的节日祝福着，院子里的圣诞树缠绕着美好的祝愿，一束束亮了起来，年轻的恋人们在槲寄生下亲吻，路边的行人行色匆匆，回家与亲人团聚，唱诗班的歌者身披长袍，将赞美诗优雅的吟唱。

计程车一路飞驰，奔赴机场。

这些祝福不属于他，这些欢乐亦不属于他。

带土回头望了望，开始了一场漫无边际的流浪。

世界之大，却无藏身之所。

*

圣诞节破晓，暴雪中的晨光是神明的恩赐。

飞机摇摇晃晃，历经十几小时，跨过若干时区，越过山川河岳，随后急促的附身亲吻跑道，降落在雪国宽广的机场。

廊桥搭好，舱门开放，通往出口的道路漫长。时间变慢，每一秒的等待都仿佛永久。

带土捏着一本鲜红的火之国护照，递交给海关的办事员。

“宇智波带土……”办事员缓缓的念出他的名字，“请跟我来一下。”

不知何时身旁两位持枪的警卫跟了过来，带土面无表情的跟随着他们一起走进机场的审讯室。

审讯室四壁全是冰冷的灰墙，唯有一面墙上嵌了一扇小窗，透过小窗能看得到一架架飞机起起落降。下了一整夜的雪终于停了，积雪将欢声笑语淹没，剥离了节日气息的北国冬天，只剩下一片白皑皑的寂寞。

年长的男人端坐在房间中央的办公桌前，他站起身，微笑着伸出手。

“宇智波先生，幸会。”长者声音低沉浑厚，充满力道，如同他苍劲的握手。

带土点了点头。虽然不知道长者的头衔，然而他白炽灯下发光的银发，如同光环般闪耀着至高无上的权威。**

带土依着自己在暗部工作的经验，猜测他大约是国家情报机构的高官。

“一路辛苦。”长者将桌上的瓶装水推向带土。

带土依然沉默。

“您的处境我们非常清楚，您的心情我们也非常理解。废话我不想多说，”长者的言辞干净利落，“我很欣赏您的才能和勇气，您愿意和雪之国合作吗？”

“你想多了。虽然犯下叛国重罪，罪不可赦，但也不至于沦为走狗。我是木叶的宇智波，您可以杀了我，但是只要我还活着，我会竭尽全力效忠于火之国。”被火之国的政敌诱惑和笼络，着实是在带土的意料之中，然而如若真的身死异国，葬尸他乡，他心里不免万分苦楚。

长者抽出带土护照里那张信纸，用雪国的语言向警卫低声嘀咕了一句，随后转身向带土笑道：“我倒要看看，宇智波的脊梁骨和嘴巴，哪个更硬些。您奔波劳苦，先好好休息吧。想清楚了我们再谈。”

宇智波带土，在雪之国机场一间简陋的小屋里，被整整软禁了四十天。

第四十一天早上，最终被释放。

印着家徽的信纸上，是胸配一等护国功勋的宇智波富岳将军，赌上家族的名誉和火之国军队的声望，为带土写下的请愿书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 部分翻译自Edward Snowden 「Permanent Record」 (Chapter 27 - Moscow, pg.306)


	2. 无影者的罪行（2）- 流年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章跟上一章反差有点大，属于青春校园恋爱……果然我这个沙雕高级不过三秒……
> 
> 这个突变的文风对于文章整体一致性来说是毁灭性的打击，但是因为没人付费让我写，我就随意放飞了。希望下一章能够凹回来。

卡卡西把采访收集的材料，配合之前掌握的文件，详细撰写成专题报道，在飞机上也片刻不停。

由于题材的敏感性，「火焰文章」动用了好几个顶尖团队，三版校对在一天之内完成，报道踩着当天的deadline发了出去。

卡卡西捧着带着打印机热度的纸张，却一个字都看不进去。那篇报道里的带土，是百分百真实的带土，却不是他认得的那个带土。作为一名记者，卡卡西的报道中百分百真实的记载了带土犯下的的罪行，然而近万字的报道，不过是断章取义，冰山一角。宇智波带土不是冰冷无情的白字黑纸，也不是屏幕上整齐有序的代码。他是罪人，是爱国者，也是卡卡西心爱的人。撰写这样一个人，卡卡西不知要如何着笔。

他行云流水的文字此时力不从心，于是索性合上眼，用记忆的画面勾勒出带土的身影。

*

十一年前的冬天，带土作为他的室友，搬进了K大附近的宿舍里。那时候在K大读新闻媒体的卡卡西，已经有了几分现在的文笔，可是那时候的带土却不像现在这样强壮英俊 — 他消瘦羸弱，脊背也有些佝偻，拖把条一样的长发泛着油腻，凹陷的眼眶让黑眼圈更加突兀。要不是额头上零零星星长着几粒青春痘，卡卡西完全不相信带土只有18岁。

“客厅，主卧，客卧。”卡卡西漫不经心的介绍被自己的咳嗽连连打断，他那天受了风寒，所以戴了口罩，单薄的身板上披着一件挡风却不耐寒的长风衣，“地下室里有一台旧台式电脑，还有红白机。”

“能玩么？”带土听到游戏机，枯槁的眼睛里顿时起死回生般闪烁着灵动的光。

“你随便。房东留下的。”卡卡西头也不回的继续往前走。

“嘿嘿，多谢！”带土捡到了天大的便宜，喜笑颜开。

“公共区域我会定期清理，不过厨房用完你要马上收拾。还有，不许随便带人进来，不许养宠物。”卡卡西冷冰冰的交代着“家规”，虽然这房子并不是他的。

带土连自己都养不活，自然没心思照料小动物。不过他看着卡卡西卧室门口蹲着的巴哥，不解的问：“你自己不是也养狗么？”

“帕克胆子小，我怕他被别人欺负。”

巴哥兴奋的摇着尾巴扑了过来，露出湿漉漉的舌头，口水滴滴答答粘了带土一手。

*

带土刚搬进来的时候，卡卡西还有些担心这个酷似不良青年的家伙会惹是生非，日子久了却发现带土其实非常安分，每天大门不出二门不迈，窝在屋里打游戏，CS的枪声惊天动地，可房门一锁，外面的世界就一片和平。房间里堆满了罐装食品，有时候连着几天不吃饭，更别提收拾厨房了。

月底卡卡西查收账单，网费比他预想的整整多了一位数。带土把一沓皱皱巴巴的零钱拍在桌上，说网费他全付了。

第二天带土三下两下拆了路由器。

“你干嘛！”卡卡西拦住了他。

“看见对面校区没？我黑进了校网，以后都不用交网费了。”带土把路由器往垃圾桶一扔，“使劲用，别客气。”

卡卡西目瞪口呆的看着带土，嘴上抱怨他素质低，却蹭着免费的校网，乐的偷笑。

带土除了黑校网，还黑很多七七八八别的东西。游戏里开挂已经是家常便饭，各种成人网站资源也是手到擒来。远到跨国银行保密金库具体地址，近到隔壁邻居鸡毛蒜皮，无孔不入，见缝插针，只要他乐意，没有他黑不进的系统。

生活里的带土是个不折不扣的废物，可是网络上的带土却是无所不能，神一样的存在。

他甚至还鬼使神差挖到了K大校花野原琳的私人邮件和短信。

野原琳与卡卡西是同班同学。浅褐色的长发，明眸善睐的眼睛，摇曳的裙摆。花朵般娇艳的少女，让情窦初开的男孩子心仪。

当带土对着野原琳的照片唏嘘不已的时候，卡卡西终于看不下去了。

“你怎么这么不懂规矩？！”破坏系统，擅自查看别人隐私，违反了网络秩序，卡卡西不能容忍。

“我不懂规矩？我，一个矜矜业业的黑客，比谁都更懂规矩，才能找到这些规矩的漏洞，黑掉这些规矩！**”

带土理直气壮的顶回去。

卡卡西沉默了。他若有所思的咀嚼着废柴室友的话 — **荒谬中带着几分哲理**。

*

带土虽然表面颓废孤僻，但本质上热情大方，力所能及的有限资源都很乐意与卡卡西共享，新出的游戏，免费的视频，还有打折的狗粮。

作为回报，卡卡西做饭做多了也会送进带土房里。

两人渐渐熟络起来，然而学期过去大半，卡卡西发现带土仍然有很多秘密瞒着自己：

带土住在K大对面，却从不去上学。带土解释说，其实自己念的是K大附近的K市社区大学。若不是卡卡西天天上学经过，根本不知道这个社区学校的存在。那个三流学校，挂着大学的牌子，养着一群小学生心智的孩子，平时上的都是网课，作业也是线上交的。

“再说，我上哪个学校，对你来说重要么？”带土反问。

“不重要……”卡卡西想了想，自己是带土室友，又不是带土的监护人，管不了那么多，“你父母都不管你，我何必操心。”

“我替他们在九泉之下感谢你。”带土白了卡卡西一眼。

带土白天不去上学，却有时会大半夜出现在学校附近。

上学的时候卡卡西为了赶学术报告，时常泡在图书馆。一天深夜，卡卡西从图书馆出来，看见街角有个熟悉的黑色身影。他走过去定睛一看，果然是那个不成气候的室友。

“带土？”

“嘘！”带土一根手指挡在卡卡西嘴唇上，仓皇把卡卡西推到树荫底下，自己鬼鬼祟祟向教学楼移动几步， “我客户马上要来了！”

说着，教学楼里走出来一个学生模样的人，见了带土也不打招呼，径直走来，往带土帽衫口袋里塞了一卷钞票。带土很有默契的从另一个口袋里掏出一个巴掌大的小纸袋丢给他。整个“交易”的过程不过是点头哈腰的功夫。

卡卡西终于明白带土每次交房租用的现金是哪儿来的了。

“你自己也抽么？”比起责备，卡卡西更多的是担心。

“货太贵，抽不起。”带土诚实的耸了耸肩。

“你进了局子我可不会保释你。”

一贯正义感过剩，言辞犀利，好为人师的卡卡西，这次却也没有说什么。吸毒者从毒品中汲取一时解脱，聊以慰藉，贩毒者从中获利，再用金钱购买其他形式的快乐。快乐被交换，然而这终是一场悲哀的交易。

他可以站在自以为是的高台上对带土进行审判，但这样的审判毫无意义。带土没有父母，从而没有约束，却也没有依靠。大麻是带土贩卖的毒，网络是带土吸食的毒。他以一个废物的姿态卑微的苟活，为的是能在网络的世界建立一个更加强大的自我。

*

对于带土的“生意”，卡卡西也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。不过同在一个屋檐下，不免有些小摩擦。有一天因为带土又在网上stk野原琳，偷看她聊天记录，被卡卡西说教。

“你每天就知道在网上stk别人！你看看你自己，在家打游戏，出门卖大麻，谁会喜欢你！”

“你还有资格说我！你的狗都出去找小母狗了，你还单着！”

“我不一样。我呢，不喜欢女的。”卡卡西并不避讳，他对带土坦诚交代。

“什么意思？”带土有些失望，觉得自己之前给卡卡西分享的视频都浪费了。

“就是，对女人不大感兴趣的意思。比起那些所谓女神，我更喜欢男的。”卡卡西说的好像这是什么天经地义的事情。漫不经心的语气里似乎还有一丝对带土理解能力的嘲讽。

“唉？那你不会对我有意思吧？”带土的脑洞向来清奇。

“不用担心，你不是我的类型。”卡卡西一脸不屑，“而且，你这种吊车尾可能不是任何人的类型。”

“笨蛋卡西！”

带土的怒火攻心，哼的一声别过身子，继续埋头打游戏，借着怒气把一个个玩家崩的头破血流。这一打就是连着三天三夜开黑，直到累成一具行尸走肉，穿着带着剩饭味道的睡衣，一头栽倒进放了半池子水的浴缸里，险些丧命。

醒来的时候，医院里酒精和消毒水的味道让他止不住的流鼻涕。他想抬手擦鼻涕，才发现手指夹着测心率的夹子，手腕上挂着点滴，胳膊上还打了石膏。三天前游戏里所向披靡的英雄，现在变成了病床上的残废。

正当一个喷嚏呼之欲出之时，一张纸巾精准的盖在了他脸上。

“你到底是在玩游戏还是在玩命！”卡卡西头一次在带土面前生气。

“唉……我都这样了，你能不能少说两句？”带土抽着鼻子，气若游丝的吐出几个字，仿佛再多说一句就要一命呜呼。

“我要是不说你就根本没人管你，你简直是在慢性自杀！……再说，你死了我一个人也付不起房租……”

“我到底得了什么病？”带土还不想死，他还没想好死了之后装备留给谁。

“脑子有病！”卡卡西在带土眼前抖了抖病例：倒也不是要命的毛病，只是长期对着屏幕打游戏不吃饭，营养不良，维生素ABCDEFG，钙铁锌硒，氢氦锂铍硼碳氮氧氟氖，元素周期表上的东西他样样都缺。免疫力下降，再加上天冷，还得了感冒。

“你手怎么抖这么厉害……”带土注意到卡卡西抓着病例单的手腕抖动的有些异常。

“你看着体弱多病轻飘飘的，抬起来沉的要死！”卡卡西把带土抬下楼送上救护车的时候，扭伤了手腕。

带土松了一口气，觉得虽然室友心狠嘴贱，但是有他总比没有强。

“我手上挂的是什么？”带土挑了挑眼睛，视线对准头顶的吊瓶。

“葡萄糖。”

带土用他残废的胳膊使劲扽掉了插在手上管子，仗着自己生病，得寸进尺：“咱们公寓对面的四喜屋……你能给我去那儿买个红豆糕吗？”

外面下着雪，卡卡西却也没有抱怨。他回到病房的时候，风衣里充斥着风雪的凌冽，却又夹着一丝红豆糕的甜。他搓着冻得通红的手，解开了包装盒，把病床调直一些，又用塑料勺将红豆糕切成一小块一小块。带土手动弹不得，便迫不及待的张开嘴，像嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，等着他喂进去。

卡卡西算不上什么热心肠，从前也并没有照顾病号的经验，可看着带土可怜兮兮的样子，也勉为其难的把红豆糕放进他口中。带土咬着勺子舔了老半天才松口，舒服的眯起眼睛，从堵塞的鼻腔里发出一声满意的哼哼。一瓶葡萄糖顺着拔出来的针管一滴一滴流在病房地板上，可是带土吃了红豆糕，血糖顺着动脉流淌，心都甜了。

*

带土尝到了甜头，也吃了不少苦。他在病房里住了一周，因为鼻子难受，一直用嘴呼吸，嗓子也失声了，干痒无比，只能吃些流食。

卡卡西下课之后来看他，带了两盒打包好的汤。带土盯着热气腾腾的汤，眼珠子滴溜溜转悠，想说什么，声音却卡在沙哑的喉咙中，欲言又止。

“别说话。”卡卡西将一只手指放在带土手心里，“玉米汤就按一下，鸡汤就按就按两下。”

手指纤细却不娇柔，骨节精致伶俐，皮肤白的有些寡淡，清浅的脉络里血液少了些温热，指尖带着一丝凉薄的寒意。带土见过这只手执笔的样子，灵巧而轻盈，干练而坚毅，专注的让人倾心。

带土一下也没有按那根纤长的手指，却吃力的将它裹住，握在掌心。

他唇瓣轻启，做出一个“红豆糕”的唇语。

*

带土出院之后变了样。半长不短的碎发剪成了炸毛的刺猬头，一股戾气也剪短了几分。黑眼圈渐渐下去了，这让他原本玻璃珠一样的大眼睛更加明亮。生活也走上正轨，每天早晨被卡卡西逼着出门跑步，游戏中的跑位反倒有些生疏了。

K大的校园坐落于城郊河畔，风景秀美。早春的杨柳枝叶低垂，柳絮纷飞。河水清澈，整个春天都倒映小河里，水中的倒影与岸上的春光交错重叠，沿着河畔奔跑的少年置身画中，晨光温婉的挥洒在白球鞋与运动衣上，给年轻的身影镀上和煦的光辉。

“每天打游戏卖☠️也不是长久之计，找个正经事情做吧。”看着一天天精神起来的带土如沐春光，卡卡西把一张政府认证的编程资格证课程报名表郑重其事的交在带土手上，“你是个很厉害的黑客，盗取八卦消息太可惜了，这个你试试看吧！说不定会比stk别人更有趣。”

“这……学费可不少啊……”带土倒不是不想考证，但钱包拮据。

“我看你很有潜力，准备做一笔长线投资。以后你功成名就，一定记得还给我。”

那些钱是卡卡西几个学期打杂赚来的稿费，原本打算毕业之后独自旅行用的，思前想后竟然觉得用在带土身上，比一场旅行更有意义。

填报名表的时候，卡卡西一笔一划的写下了“宇智波”三个字，才惊觉自己认得带土这么久，却没有注意到如此显赫的的姓氏。他读过木叶的历史，也因为做课题查阅过宇智波一族的资料。他怨自己愚钝，后知后觉的想，当初如果直接问带土，大约会方便很多。

后来卡卡西抱着新闻专业严谨的态度，对带土刨根问底的盘查，带土招架不住，只得承认，火之国开国元勋宇智波斑，是他爷爷，父母也是在护国战争中牺牲的英烈，只是自己脾气倔强，自幼丧亲以来便不与家里往来，宇智波的兴衰与他无关，那些荣光也照耀不到他身上。其他的事情，带土不愿多说，卡卡西也就识趣的不再问下去了。

在这光芒万丈的家族里，会有带土这样的吊车尾，卡卡西甚是匪夷所思。不过带土那副打起CS不要命的样子，确又有几分先烈在战场上的英魂。

生意断了之后带土没了收入来源，高昂的学费无以偿还，但为表一片心意，带土在下一个冬季到来的时候，去学校附近的商店买了一件黑色的棉衣送给卡卡西 — 那家伙冬天也是一件风衣，似乎生来骨子里就带着一股寒气，带土有些看不过去。卡卡西没有推辞，欣喜的穿在身上。一件廉价的棉衣，有些臃肿，样式也并不时尚，却被他穿的有模有样。那个冬天，还有之后好多个冬天，卡卡西都是穿着这件棉衣度过的。

带土的心思也没光花在为室友置办衣物上 — 他的电脑里添了几行代码，卸了几杆CS的枪，最终有惊无险的通过了考核。拿到资格证那天，卡卡西帮带土庆祝，他问带土要不要叫什么别的朋友。带土瘪着嘴说自己没有什么别的朋友，还酸溜溜的问卡卡西，可不可以叫上野原琳。

卡卡西佯装生气，一激动，把原本晚上用来庆祝的蛋糕拍在了带土脸上。

带土去厕所洗脸的时候，突然发出一声尖叫，隐约还伴随着一声钝响。卡卡西心里一紧，以为带土维生素缺乏症又犯了，怕他又晕倒过去，慌慌张张推门进去，却发现带土不仅完好无损的站在那里，还幸灾乐祸的鞠起一捧水，泼在他身上。

“哈哈！笨蛋卡西！上当了吧！”

“吊车尾你吓死我了！”

卡卡西皱着眉一脸嫌弃，怨带土幼稚，刚要放些什么狠话，嘴唇却被一个突如其来的吻堵上了。

饱满的唇瓣带着炙热的温度，几粒细密的水珠顺着侧颜滑落，舌尖撬开牙齿有些笨拙，小心翼翼的舔舐略显青涩。他不经意环上他的腰，他也忍不住搭到他肩膀，热血在全身涌动，心脏在胸膛碰撞。十八九岁的年纪，青春里充满了明媚的色泽，萌芽的爱情在冬天里盛开出春光，他是拔节的植物，他是融化的冰霜。

初吻的味道，清新如同薄荷糖，纯粹如同吸了一口纯氧。

“你说我不是你的类型，不过你是我的类型。你就委屈自己一下，勉强跟我凑合凑合，行不行？”带土一脸稚气的问卡卡西。

白皙的脸上泛着朝霞般的红晕，卡卡西矜持的有些拘谨。

带土见卡卡西害羞，便把食指放在他手上，“行就按一下，不行就按两下。”

卡卡西并没有捏一下，或两下，而是轻轻将五指插进了带土指缝中，一个无声却坚定的回答，被紧握在两人掌心。带土也像那天在病床上一样，将这只羞涩的手牢牢抓住，不容他临阵脱逃。

*

取得编程方面的资格证，带土接起了外包的私活儿，干的风生水起，兴许是觉得终于在家里人面前抬得起头，与宇智波一族的关系也有所缓和。有一年过圣诞甚至带着卡卡西回到南贺川和家人团聚。

宇智波老宅庭院宽敞，尚未进门便看到一架军用直升机威风凛凛停在私家草坪上，机翼打着旋在草地上激起阵阵风浪。

五星上将宇智波富岳比卡卡西想象的更加年轻硬朗，他笑容满面将两个晚辈带进客房，向他们介绍家里其他成员。富岳的长子宇智波鼬温文尔雅，是法学院的高材生，眉眼清秀，谈吐大方，与卡卡西倒有几分相似之处。次子佐助还在念高中，他与哥哥长相相似，性格却不大相同，天真烂漫中带着几分沉稳。

饭桌上一家人谈笑风生。卸下了戎装的富岳，口中没有家国天下，只是市井见闻， 柴米油盐，可不知为何，还是让人从中还是听到了天下大事。两兄弟亲昵的开着玩笑，仿佛世界上从未有过战争与创伤。

几年没回过家的带土和几年没回过家的卡卡西，都在一次小小的饭局中，品尝到了家的味道。

虽然不是自己的家人，卡卡西却对于宇智波有了几分莫名亲切感 — 他们与历史书中刻板的描述不同，与资料中苍白的文字不同，与记录中模糊的影像不同。他们会拿着TI-30科学计算器炫耀数学功底，他们会掐着卡西欧秒表计时在后院赛跑，他们会带着军用对讲机在阁楼里敲摩尔斯电码。他们是生活里真真切切的人。

离别时富岳拍着带土的肩膀，那样子像是对他给予厚望。也许宇智波的荣光不会照耀带土，可宇智波的血脉，永远在他身上流淌。

迈出院门时两人心中充满了憧憬，前路一片坦荡。

*

学生时代正是如此，年轻的生命带着披荆斩棘的勇气一路飞奔，沿途皆是盛世美景。

比起游戏里辉煌的战绩，网络上黑来的消息，卖大麻赚的钱，学生时代，带土更骄傲的是通过自己的努力，让那个天性冷淡，品味刁钻的室友，踏踏实实的喜欢上了自己。

学生时代，聪敏好学的卡卡西却一直不知道，室友带土stk的并不是野原琳，而是野原琳的同班同学，实习搭档，旗木卡卡西。

十几年前的科技粗糙简陋，学校的网络可以被居民占用，重要的信息可以轻易被黑到；而那个年代的感情却单纯而美好，质朴的如同一件暖心的棉衣，一盒甜美的红豆糕。

*

报纸被卡卡西攥的太紧，手指上沾满了油墨。他从回忆里抽身，推开办公室的门，天地间雾霭沉沉，铅灰色的云仿佛要压垮高楼建筑。

木叶的暮色初上，十年光阴荏苒，物是人非，星辰却与十年前一样，明明灭灭，如同一串摩尔斯代码，暗示着永恒的真相，微弱星光承载着庞大的星系，穿透厚重的雾气，从遥远的宇宙深处穿梭而来，带着亘古的尘埃。

星辰与雾霭之下，卡卡西不仅感慨自己的弱小，他被赋予了揭示真相的权利，却无力保护带土，也无法陪伴带土。

专题报道发表后的四十天，火之国全境依然没有带土的消息。作为「月之眼」事件和带土的专题报道者，卡卡西自然也被大众聚焦，生活乱的一团糟，尽管推掉了所有媒体的追访，还是有政府官员频繁来电约他私下见面恳谈。

那篇关于宇智波带土的报道，与其说是对真相的揭露，不如说是对于罪行的纵容，对木叶政府的控诉。

自己还将会有多久的自由？想必时日无多。

他不知道自己这四十天是如何熬过来的，不记得自己是如何顶着全世界焦灼的目光，在重压之下完成了后续报道，他一门心思念着带土过得好不好，一颗心悬着，茶饭不思，失了神的一次又一次翻看手机和电脑，一遍一遍安慰自己，没有消息也许就是最好的消息。

第四十一天，来自雪之国中央政府的消息出现在各大新闻平台上。

宇智波带土被允许在雪之国暂居。

** 部分翻译自Edward Snowden 「Permanent Record」 (Chapter 5 - Hacking, pg.53)


	3. 无影者的罪行（3）- 火舌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严肃声明  
本文毫无宗教立场和宗教偏见！黑匣子内容为911失事飞机黑匣子录音直接翻译。
> 
> 写作背景  
坐在真实的911现场，胡诌虚构的911。我想打315举报我自己……  
☠️😱💛都有。被迫开启神威模式。  
唉唉唉 心塞塞 伐开心 要抱抱  
一个做甜食的，为何要自寻烦恼？  
只因为，千万流量皆可弃，写作真心不可抛！讲真，这章写完了，真心想给自己点赞……
> 
> BTW 现在的世贸大楼是个shopping center，我天天去逛
> 
> 打油诗from十年前论坛老前辈  
止水止水一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬  
止水止水一棵草，哪里吹风哪里倒

**1**

宇智波带土被释放出雪之国机场，推开大门时，稀薄的阳光晃得刺眼。他挡着眼睛，被警卫送上一辆摇摇晃晃的老轿车，前往雪之国政府安排的临时住所。

住所外是一片荒芜的坟冢，纪念的是二十多年前雪之国与火之国战争中牺牲的烈士，墓碑上覆盖着积雪，先烈的姓名亦被掩埋。

带土并不觉得这住所的位置是雪之国政府刻意为之，但荒谬的是，他的父母也正是葬身于那场战争。战败国的屈辱被写进尘封的历史，战胜国的烈士并不比溃败的死尸好到哪里去，坟冢之下的白骨不辨面目，难分贵贱。如若人死后真会归属天国地狱，双方皆是誓死守护着心中唯一的真理，为国捐躯，天父又该如何秉持正义？

被隔离的日子不免乏味，带土尝试着冥想，却被一阵阵浪潮般的回忆打乱思绪 — 他想到似水流年，也想到硝烟四起。

**2**

明媚如春水的青春岁月让人留恋，可好景不长，一次积蓄已久的阴谋打乱了所有人生活的轨迹，从此整个木叶陷入了长达十年之久的恐慌。

那一天朝阳和煦，如同寻常，带土打开电脑输入代码，与平日别无两样。卡卡西临近毕业，课业繁忙。

中午带土接到了富岳打来的一通电话。带土与宇智波家并不常来往，电话响起的时候，不免感到有些惊异。不知为何，连铃声都带着一丝焦灼不安，呜咽般的嘶吼着，催促着带土按下接听。

“带土，你没事吧？”富岳口气焦急。

“我……没事啊？怎么了？”带土被问的莫名其妙。

“打开电视。”

“什么？电视？哪个频道？”带土不知所以然。

“任何频道。”

屏幕上的木叶高级法院，距离带土的公寓不过几公里，直耸入云的高楼上冒着魔鬼般的黑烟，笔直的楼宇被拦腰折断，断成两节，墙壁一片片碎裂，丧命般从高空跌落下来。浓烟之下烈焰仍在燃烧，窜起的火焰如同恶魔的长舌，吞噬着奄奄一息的生灵。

高楼之下，人潮逃窜如同蝼蚁，而楼宇之中又不知有多少性命顷刻间化作灰烬。

带土此生从未见过如此骇人的场面。

信号断断续续，画面战栗般闪烁，导播的声音里满是恐惧：

「几分钟前，一架民航客机被恐怖组织挟持，对木叶高院进行了自杀式蓄意袭击。目前伤亡人数不明。」

停顿了几分钟，恍若隔世，富岳的声音再次幽幽的响起：

“带土啊，止水他……不在了。”

带土的表亲宇智波止水，是火之国建国以来最年轻的高院法官。他专攻宪法与政治案例，以卓越的成绩提前从法学院毕业，之后手持天平，走上了仲裁命运的的审判台。

恐袭的那天早上，止水正在审理一件至关重要的政治案件。被告人大蛇丸是木叶科研团队的核心，因涉嫌研发跨国情报网络，勾结外国不法势力，泄露国家高级机密被提起公诉。

然而庭审之日，大蛇丸因病未能出庭，却没有通知法院，反倒是派自己的私人助理药师兜作为代表，代替自己接受审理。

这并没有影响法庭的秩序。因为这场审判原本只是一场设计好的舞台剧，大蛇丸早已被定罪量刑，被提前通知，在整个庭审过程中被剥夺全部发言权。此次庭审，最重要的是展示检察院手中收集的关键性证据。

随着高院大楼的坍塌，法官，证人，听证团，连同整个陪审团，纷纷丧命，无一人生还。正义的天平倒戈，所有的真相也尽成废墟。

电子信号消失，手机里只传来一阵悲鸣的忙音。

**3**

课上到一半，卡卡西狂奔回公寓。

他们拥抱，亲吻，相互安慰。卡卡西问及带土家里安危时，带土若有所思的应答他止水。

带土与止水未曾亲近，止水在世的时候甚至话都没说过几句。止水的存在曾经对于他无足轻重，如今止水离开人世，带土却莫名觉得失血般仓皇。

随后，他们一个接一个打通所有亲人的电话，然而电信塔台受到信号干扰，没有一通电话接通。一阵阵忙音是未知的恐慌，电视上残缺的画面是破碎的希望，焦急的情绪从公寓蔓延，整个木叶人心惶惶。

当天晚些时候，更多的消息被报道，更多的伤疤被更深的撕破。

恐袭事件被怀疑是风之国对于木叶的公然挑衅，砂隐村反政府武装“守鹤”公开表示对于整个事件的策划与参与。

面对残暴的恐袭，火之国的防御体系脆弱的不堪一击。国家将政府安全置于首要，保护统领刻不容缓，总统猿飞日斩被立即撤离，迁至保密的栖身之所，遂一直没有针对恐袭发布声明。

而对于大蛇丸悬而未决的疑案，也就此不了了之。

在众多细枝末节的信息里，被挟持的民航客机航班信息，与众多政治阴谋论相形之下不算是最重要的一条，却足以将卡卡西置之死地。

那架由砂隐村飞往木叶的民航客机，机长是旗木佐云。

卡卡西失去了在这世上唯一的亲人。

他一时失语，苍白的脸上，深邃的双眼黯淡空洞，失了神色。他没有惊慌，也没有恸哭。沉默许久，他突然开口，轻轻的说：

“带土，陪我去现场看看吧。”

事发数小时后，现场被封锁，眼下满目疮痍，警察忙碌的进行救援。天上突然下起小雨，然而方圆几里仍然聚集着熙熙攘攘的人群。形形色色的人，念着形形色色的祷告，敬畏着各自心中的神。

一双双眼里噙着水，仿佛积雨的云；泪水从面颊流下，如同雨水从屋檐坠落。烟雾消逝殆尽，空气中被烧焦的绝望依然刺鼻。

破败的大楼露出一根根钢筋水泥，好似断裂的骨骼。混凝土块剥落，留下一道道丑陋的疤痕。

卡卡西望着那片残骸，企图寻找客机的踪影。可飞机已与高楼焦灼融为一体，变为漆黑的灰烬，分辨不清。

父亲向来有持枪的习惯，如果仅是单打独斗，绝不会落到如此境地。他难以想象，那架普通的航班上，有多少恐怖分子，用了怎样极端的手段挟持父亲。他难以想象，狭小的机舱里发生了一场怎样的恶斗，父亲又是怎样操纵着驾驶了三十年的波音747，化作弹药粉身碎骨炸裂在高楼里。

命运连让他抱着父亲尸首大哭一场的机会都没有给他。

一架的木叶客机，被作为伤害木叶的武器。全机近百人，囚禁在密闭的棺木，葬身火海，尸骨无存。

他的缅怀，无处安放。

**4**

卡卡西不止一次的想到死，却又因为带土，不止一次的舍不得死去。

他很久没有去过学校，很久没有动过笔，很久没有做过任何事情。他安静的时候，不知在想些什么，或许是追忆流年，或许只是放空，孤零零怔怔坐在那里，寂寞的惹人怜。

他原本话就不多，苦涩沁浸身心，便更加缄默。

“带土，那时候……你有没有哭？”一片寂静之中他梦呓般问带土。

二十年前带土的父母战死在雪之国。

“我已经不记得了。”

父母离世时，带土是个刚刚记事的孩子，他的父母常年在外征战，死讯传来时，带土竟不记得他们的模样。然而人们告诉他，他的父母生而英勇，死后亦是英雄。

带土并没有因此感到骄傲，却也未曾感到悲痛。父母的名字被刻在慰灵碑上，成为木叶的历史被世人铭记，带土却连战役的名字都忘了。

旗木佐云不是战争中的英雄。作为一名普通的受害者，他的名字只需片刻，就会被历史的浪潮冲刷褪色。卡卡西希望自己能跟带土一样，可以有“忘记”这个任性的选择。他费尽心机让自己从事件中脱离，拼命想要回到从前的生活，却发现这仅是自欺欺人的作茧自缚，只要有些许线索，他的坚强便会分崩瓦解。想到父亲名为“白牙”的配枪，他会难过；读到父亲寄来的家书，他会难过；看到镜子里自己与父亲如出一辙的银发黑眸，他会难过。

或许在内心深处，他并不想要忘记任何关于父亲的回忆。

而现实也以残忍的方式再一次成全了他。

失事的民航班机上，记录数据黑匣子受损被毁，而记录录音的黑匣子却奇迹般的被搜获。警局调查组召集了受害人家属，年轻的警官按下播放键的时候，手指微微颤抖。

各位乘客，我是机长。飞机上发现可疑爆炸物品，请保持镇定，回到座位上，不要在机舱走动。

呼叫木叶塔台，信号不稳定，请重复。

不许动！闭嘴！

呼叫木叶塔台，紧急事故！

闭嘴！

我是机长，请大家坐好。机舱发现炸弹。请保持安静！

坐下！

就这样，就这样，就这样。

塔台收到信号。了解机上有炸弹。

以阿拉的名义。以阿拉的名义。我见证别无他神，只有阿拉。

塔台，请立即批准紧急迫降！

可笑，居然有枪。

那边，看到目标了吗？

塔台收到。批准迫降。

住手！！

好的。现在我们可以控制驾驶舱了。

不！

停下来！

以真主的名义。最仁慈，最富有同情心的天神。

唯有真主，世间最为伟大。

啊！

……

**[1]

那是旗木佐云留在世界上最后的声音。

**5**

父亲的声音在脑海里反反复复，声线震颤紊乱，愈渐嘈杂，最后无数轰鸣的杂音埋没。在那些流言蜚语中，甚至有人说佐云机长是恐怖组织的帮凶，是他的失职间接造成了这场灾难。

卡卡西没有争辩，也没有反驳，他将无端的指责和刻薄的诽谤尽数吞下，酸腐的毒液含在心里，眼底忧伤浓郁。

那些人也许比他经历着更深的痛苦，那些话也许不是他们真心想说的。与其感慨人言可畏，不如说这世上有多少的爱，便有多少的憎恶。

“带土，你之前的大麻，还有货吗？”

“早就没有了。”带土摇头，迟疑了片刻，“不过，只是想要忘掉痛苦的话，可以试试别的……”

带土坐在卡卡西身旁，挽上了他的手。

月色澄澈，星辰闪烁。

他点点头，默许了。

带土笨拙的褪下卡卡西的衣裤。光洁的胴体袒露，月华给苍白的身骨镀上一层清冷的光晕。银色的碎发安分的贴在两鬓，锁骨纤细仿佛可以轻易折断，四肢修长犹如精心雕琢过，细腻的肌肤和精美的线条如同油画，比常人少了一分的血色却绝非浓墨重彩，清清淡淡的着笔勾勒出不敢触碰的距离 — 那是一具无欲的身体，一枚无暇的碧玉，晶莹纯粹，让人不忍亵渎，唯有兀自挺立的性器，饱满的充斥着邪魅的淫欲，撩拨似的微微震颤，平添一分邪气。

带土心疼这可怜人，如此美好的身体，为何承受如此肮脏的痛楚。他将卡卡西拦在怀里许久，好像要将微凉的身体暖个透彻。

卡卡西软绵绵的依偎在带土热血沸腾的胸膛 — 心跳猛烈的撞击声犹如起搏器的电流，重重打在了无生气的躯体上，于是他亦心潮澎湃，胸腔共鸣般的回响。他将身体与带土贴的更近，勾住带土凸起的肩胛用力按下去，恨不得把自己挤进带土骨头里。

带土试探性的亲吻，舌尖纠缠着对方香舌，嘴唇小心翼翼抹过脖颈，湿溚溚划过大片光滑的胸口，掐着他的腰，轻咬着珍珠般挺立的乳粒 — 他不确定这样做对不对，可这并不重要，他的小腹被身下躁动的阴茎一顶一顶，脊背也被抓紧 — 他知道卡卡西是喜欢他这样做的。随着恋人的纵容，他的动作也越来越纵情大胆，越来越放荡不羁。

随着抚慰，穴口开始温吞的吐出液体，带土看的脸红心跳，慌张的不知所措，竟像小兽般将性器在卡卡西平坦的小腹上磨蹭起来。

“进来呀，带土。”卡卡西轻声唤着，膝尖缓缓打开。

温柔的情话让带土心口一热，心脏碰碰打在胸口，血脉喷张，他不合时宜的感到畏惧与慌张，甚至不知道狭窄的小穴是否能容纳那根狰狞的性器。身体的冲动难以抑制，行将在即，却不免觉得羞耻淫荡。

他定了定心，抵着后庭挺进。

身下的人眉头惊的蹙起，眼角一皱，薄薄的下唇瓣被咬的没了血色。

“疼吗？”不必问也知道，卡卡西被弄痛了。带土有些责备自己，想要停下来。

“别停。给我。”卡卡西倔强的攀上带土手臂，抿着唇，坚定的往下送了送身子。

这些天以来，隐形的疼痛如同埋在血管里的一根根细针，让他丧尽力气；无形的手扼住他的咽喉，让他连哀嚎都咽下去。那些疼痛终于凝聚，切切实实的穿进他身体里，刺痛中带着快意。突然间他找到了救命的解药，濒临垂死的身体被最原始的方式惊醒。

这世上他已无依靠。只有带土还和他在一起。

带土抱紧了卡卡西，顺势把性器尽数喂进去，穴口霎时缩紧，潮湿肉壁暖的让他心都要化成水。细小的息肉亲吻着柱身上暴起的青筋，贪婪的嘬着猩红的龟头，一切都是那么新鲜的刺激，难以言喻的欢愉让他忘乎所以。他来不及为自己生涩的技巧懊恼，只顾着慌不择路的横冲直撞。

卡卡西并没有在意身上的人有些僵硬的动作，他紧蹙的眉头舒缓开来，欣然接受所有，任凭粗壮的肉棒粗鲁的把紧致的肉壁一寸寸挤开，蛮横的推进。温软的肠肉被一次次毫无章法的拽出又被捅回去，他玩味的挑起嘴角，勾出一个满足的笑 — 人世间真真切切的滋味，带给他真真切切的快活。

“带土……你真好……”

这险恶的世界里，唯有带土一如既往的好。

身下传来阵阵沙哑呻吟，带土欣慰的激动不已 — 那声声淫糜的浪叫全是他宇智波带土给他心爱的人带来的，他使尽浑身解数，终于让卡卡西忘记了痛苦，忘记了悲伤，快乐的忘乎所以。

苍白的面颊灼烧出红晕，泛红的穴口拍打着白沫，铃口的淫水淅淅沥沥 — 那是一具带土想要悉心疼爱的身体，而现在他似乎着了魔似的想要将它毁掉，将白皙的臀肉打的啪啪作响，筋骨也要拧断一样。

这不是带土的错，必定是因为，这副清纯的外壳下，包裹着一具淫魔，用他撩人的尖牙利爪，一步步引着带土进入荒淫无度的更深处。卡卡西自甘堕落，被这勾魂摄魄的恶魔侵蚀，纵情享受着肉体的淫糜。

“卡卡西我真的好喜欢你！”带土撕心裂肺的宣泄着澎湃的爱意，一边在卡卡西体内射精，一边拥着他深吻下去。

我好喜欢你。所以，不要难受了可不可以？

带土感到脊背被指甲抠紧，后背被拉出一道深长的血印 — 卡卡西身体里的妖魔挣脱了躯壳，张牙舞爪朝带土撕咬。他脚踝勾上带土的腰，翘着臀顶着胯，帮着带土操干自己。淫欲如同地狱的炎火，滔天热浪一阵一阵席卷而来，而这轻盈缥缈的快感，恐怕是来自天堂的圣殿了。卡卡西在天堂与地狱间游走，又难过又快乐。

带土不知多措，只得本能的抓住对方滚烫的性器，上上下下急促的摩挲，就像他满足自己那样。动作虽然有些笨拙，不过不多时，白浊的黏液便波涛般涌来，粘满他手心，打湿了被褥。

筋疲力竭的卡卡西软糯糯的倒在带土怀里，虚弱的喘着气，水雾氤氲的眸子一片迷离，沉积的苦水从一双恍惚失神的泪眼中滴落，嘴角却还痴笑着。带土看着他那副被自己弄的狼狈不堪的模样，拧紧的心里泛起一阵空荡荡的失落 — 卡卡西还是那么美，那么好，可从此他便再也不是玉了，他是粉身碎骨的一地琉璃。

深秋之夜，寒蝉鸣泣。失去了至亲的两个人，在晦暗的夜色中不知羞耻的亲昵，聊以慰藉。

**6**

潘多拉的魔盒开启，被封印的淫邪一泻而出。

卡卡西被恶魔缠身，得了癔病。

“我好难受，带土，帮帮我吧……”

他爬上带土的床，隔着内裤亲吻半勃的性器，涎液浸透了布料边缘。

“带土，我什么也没有了，我只有你，求求你……”

他把整瓶润滑液浇灌在自己身上，湿淋淋的水闪着光，瀑布般倾泻在凹陷的腰窝和股沟里。

“你不要我了么，我不够骚，不够紧，不配你操了么……”

他卑微下贱的样子如同摇尾乞怜的狗，沙哑的嗓音里尽是欲求不满的哭诉。

“带土，你行行好吧，我为你疯了！你看看我啊，我在为你发情，为你流水啊！”

大腿大涨四开着，粉嫩的穴口翕合，蛋清般的肠液从中汩汩流出，他抓着肿胀的性器疯狂的揉搓，忘情的自渎。

带土一次又一次成全着他，也一次又一次满足着自己。卡卡西越是欲求不满，带土越是倾尽所有。

兽性永无止境，只要片刻遐想，便会荆棘般爬满身体。对于卡卡西失心疯的索取，带土没有丝毫抗拒的力气，他一面怨恨自己自持薄弱，一面在布满自己的精液的肉壁里再次兴奋起来。精液混合着肠液，在甬道翻滚，于是残缺破败的世界被一次又一次歇斯底里的颠覆。

做爱是比大麻更有效的毒，让人欲仙欲死，世间纷纷扰扰一忘皆空。心里填满了盛大的情欲，填补了空虚。他们彻夜翻云覆雨，有时在疲惫中熟睡，有时在狂喜中昏迷。

心魔难平。毒药终会让人成瘾，饮鸩止渴亦不是长久之计。当卡卡西后穴流着血，鸡巴不受控制的射精，胡言乱语神智不清，却依然跪着求他的时候，带土咬咬牙，把卡卡西用力推开。

“卡卡西，我可以暂时满足你。可你现在需要的，也许不是我。”带土不带情欲的拥他入怀，指腹插进银色的发旋，像是抚慰一只受惊的猫，

“木叶还有很多与你境遇相似的人，或许你应该去听听他们的声音。”

**7**

带土带卡卡西去见宇智波鼬。

鼬领卡卡西上了阁楼，翻出一本本砖头一样厚的卷宗，却又没有真的翻看这些卷宗。鼬讲的故事，与诉讼案件无关，他心中的止水，也不是那个执掌正义的大法官，而是会带着红豆糕怂恿他翘课的表哥。

“……我也曾有过轻生的念头。但每当我读到这些卷宗，就更加觉得自己不能轻易赴死。止水那么努力的想要维护世界的公平正义，用法律惩恶扬善。我就算不能陪他了，至少可以帮他完成这个梦想。”鼬从卷宗里抬起头，目光投向远方，又回到卡卡西身上，眼神热烈如火焰：

“你是旗木佐云的光。只要你不放弃，他便还在这世上。”

卡卡西合上眼，郑重的点了点头。他离开宇智波府邸，开始了长达数周的采访。他采访的人，有法官，警察，牧师，政客，而他们也是父母，丈夫，妻子，儿女。他们痛哭或坦然的，讲述着一个个平凡而珍贵故事。形形色色的故事中，透露着相同的内核。

卡卡西被一个个故事震撼，为之感动。他在那些人的故事中重新审视自己，最终波澜不惊的将自己的故事讲给别人。当旗木佐云的故事也在他的笔尖下变成千万故事中的一个，他恍然觉得，逝者已逝，可是所有人的故事，并没有在恐袭的那一天戛然终止。这些故事被讲述，被传递，被续写或改写着，故事的主角也就在怀念者的心里活着。

他的缅怀并非无枉，而他的思念也并非徒然。

在他夜晚无休无止的做爱中，也逐渐有更多十指相扣，促膝谈心。

恐袭事件三个月后，卡卡西将采访记录整理，在导师帮助下发表于「火焰文章」，与此同时受邀成为「火焰文章」正式记者。

火之意志，暖了他凉薄的血液。他立志成为木叶的光。

**8**

据悉，木叶暗部早已在恐袭之前就掌握了部分情报，矛头直指“守鹤”。然而暗部声称，之前收集的信息残缺不全，消息源也不可信，惶恐引起事端的暗部患得患失，没有通知猿飞日斩，擅自雪藏重要情报。经过重重盘查，前任暗部领导被革职，志村团藏临危受命，成为新一任暗部最高领导。

团藏上任之后第一件事，便是借着恐袭的契机，顺从民意，最大力度的加强了情报监控。短短数周，不仅是机场，木叶的各个公共场所都安装了大规模监控设备。

“血债血偿。”团藏在电视里高亢的呐喊着。

国耻难容。百万民众齐声呼应着，全国上下群情振奋。大街小巷，人们高举着国旗，对风之国慷慨激昂的讨伐，为灾难中死去的亡灵伸张正义。

恐袭事件半年之后，火之国正式对风之国的宣战。

连天的炮火在轰炸在砂隐广袤无垠的沙漠中，一场战争瞬间打响。

**9**

时隔十余年之后，带土终于可以冷静的重新思考那次恐袭事件。

那场恐怖袭击，手法并不高明。一架飞机，一个法庭，数百人的死亡，却让全国沦陷水深火热。火之国疏而不漏的情报网和引以为傲的国防，在一场恐袭前溃不成军。

如果说恐怖袭击本身是个错误，那么应对整个事件的手段则是错上加错，木叶一步一步踏着拙劣的圈套走进陷阱。

火之国政府并没有及时调查恐怖组织获取的信息途径，也没有秘密采取制裁对方情报网络，而是直接将风之国默认为敌对国，用以暴制暴的手段对一个国家进行报复。

各大新闻媒体虽然尽职报道了事实，但铺天盖地的全面报道，反倒将惶恐无限放大，也无限细节化。不少媒体在言辞态度里明确传达着反动的意图，利用爱国情怀扩散恐惧，在煽动民意上起到了至关的作用。

在政府和媒体的影响下，个人很难做到客观冷静的判定恐袭的影响。面对恐袭手足无措的人们，不免在情绪上反应过激，从而助长了宣战的势头。

带土记得，卡卡西曾经在恐袭采访的总结中写道，爱与恨，原本就是一枚硬币的两面。在每一份深沉的爱背后，隐藏着一份更加深沉的恨。人在失去挚爱时，往往将无以寄托的情感转化为仇恨，他们有多么深爱自己的亲人，就有多么痛恨造成恐袭的敌人。

卡卡西低估了这份仇恨的力量。

而团藏则是将这份仇恨用到了极致，将恐袭作为操纵民意打压政敌的政治工具，利用媒体推波助澜，并借着木叶政治格局混乱挑起内讧，平步青云掌握了暗部的实权。

在团藏的领导下，一个以信息为中心的时代开始，人们欢呼雀跃的迎接。然而在数据信息光鲜的外表之下，暗藏了多少不为人知的阴谋 — 信息被扭曲，被利用，被赋予政治色彩，被用来结交盟友，被用来制造敌人，也被用来操纵自己的公民。**[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]部分翻译自911时间失事飞机Flight 93 Cockpit Transcript, Wikisource
> 
> **[2]部分翻译自Edward Snowden 「Permanent Record」 (Chapter 8 - 9/12, pg.78)


	4. 无影者的罪行（4）- 硝烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：土哥看卡卡西 — 靠！好俊！  
本集预告：卡卡西看土哥 — 靠！好飒！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚂🚂
> 
> 911完了就该写美伊战争了。
> 
> 按照一章虐土一章虐卡的节奏，这集……对不起了土哥！！忍忍就好了！！
> 
> 写这么严肃正经的剧情的时候，我居然脑补了何书桓和杜飞。呵呵。
> 
> 写作时脑子里的BGM大概是酱婶儿的：情深深雨蒙蒙～多少楼台烟雨中～我送你离开～千里之外～向前向前向前！！快使用双截棍！！
> 
> 一个黑客去参军真的很出戏，但是参军是他真实的人生经历！！只不过真实的❄️den从军经历很丧，很衰，很不drama：训练几个月伤了脚，还放走一个逃兵，然后就退伍了。这可不行啊！！我要把土哥送去战场啊！！兵哥哥好帅啊！！然后土哥就被炸坏了……

**1**

恐袭事件是引爆战争的火舌，大规模武装冲突一触即发。火之国群情激愤，征兵报名点人头攒动。

应征者的名单里，宇智波带土的名字跃然纸上。

卡卡西有些不敢相信，平日里只钟情于电子游戏的带土居然要走上真枪实弹的战场。

“富岳说，参军的人里，有流亡木叶的外国战犯，他们只想要拿火之国公民身份；也有游手好闲的市井之徒，他们连战争都未曾见过，只想要军饷罢了。这些人心术不正，目的不纯。军队需要我，火之国需要我。”

火之国需要宇智波带土。二十岁出头的带土意气风发的讲下这番话的时候，俨然像个壮志英雄。

离开家的那天，富岳将一枚团扇家徽佩戴在带土的胸前。鼬和佐助装了好多红豆糕，塞满了行囊。卡卡西流着泪与带土吻别，而带土轻轻拉开环着自己的手臂，桀骜的黑眸里按捺着水光，倔强的打着转 — 他是胸怀家国天下的战士，怎能眷恋儿女情长。他揉了揉眼眶，说眼里进了沙子，别过脸头也不回的跳上了车。

军营的生活单调而枯燥，磨炼肉体，也磨炼心智。日复一日，将凡人打造成战士。

带土自认为是贪生怕死的。空降训练时，伞包打不开，他像受了惊的飞鸟，尖叫着翻腾身体，手脚并用将自己挂在树枝上；实战演练时，黑色的污水被鲜血染红，他拖着被铁索割破的腿，在泥泞的沼泽里奋力抓耙；靶场上子弹飞出枪膛，枪杆反弹向后重重一震，撞在他胸口，心跳也撞乱了半拍；体测时筋疲力竭的长跑让他在窒息的疲乏中，一次又一次回到河边春光灿烂的清晨。

然而搭上前往前线的列车那一刻，他却不再惜命如金。列车离别长长的站台，追随着夕阳的光。车轮有节奏的压过铁轨，仿佛行军的部队，汽笛高亢的啸叫犹如冲锋的号角，他枕着列车的轰鸣，坠入一个光芒万丈的梦。故土在身后越来越远，而他却从未与驰骋疆场的父母这般亲近。

**2**

前线的战火已经持续了两年，一场场战役连绵不绝。漫天狂沙埋尽了尸骨，又将眼泪吹干。

部队发来指令，即将对砂隐发起新一轮突袭。行动前夕，前线的士兵们在当地的酒馆里及时行乐，片刻安宁求之不得。

小酒馆里鱼龙混杂，老旧的留声机锈迹斑驳，咿咿呀呀唱着一支跑调的歌，空气里漂浮着细碎的沙砾，灯光亦变得浑浊。士兵们早已习惯了生离死别，他们此时的快乐，是啤酒杯里浓密的泡沫。盛满酒精的玻璃杯碰撞着，为了木叶，为了明天，为了活着，他们醉醺醺的说。

人声鼎沸，啤酒花飞溅，一位记者风尘仆仆走进熙攘的人群。他打着一条长围巾，半张脸都遮住了，风衣没有系扣，随着他的步伐如羽翼般开合。不胜酒力的醉客摇摇晃晃跌倒，撞在记者身上，记者肩头的单反相机滑落在地，一声细响被声浪吞没。

年轻的士兵从吧台的转椅上跳下来，弯腰将相机捡起，起身时碰到了一双水雾般的眼睛。

“卡卡西？”

“带土？”

他们在战火的夹缝里不期而遇。

两人一时不知所措。他想问他为什么在这儿，他想问他有没有受伤，他们什么都想说，思前想后却什么都说不出。两人僵持了一会儿，身边的战友们却倒热闹起来了。

“喂带土，这是谁呀？”

“你朋友吗？不一起喝一杯吗？”

“兄弟们接着喝！我先走一步！”

带土觉得嘈杂的酒馆里大约是说不出什么真心话的，于是拉着卡卡西跳上军用吉普，一脚油门开回部队驻扎的军帐。

帐篷被摇曳的油灯染的昏黄，几个简陋的床铺分不清是谁的。白天炽烈的暑气沉寂，上玄月凝着寒霜泛着清冷的光。

“卡卡西，你骗我。”带土半真半假的怪罪卡卡西，蹙起的眉头添了一分愠色，“说好在家等我的。”

“怎么，这战场只有你宇智波带土能来吗？”卡卡西歪着头质问带土，眼角里佯装的挑衅带着些许轻浮。

“嗯，不许你来！”带土的霸道里全是保护欲。

“那我回家了哦。”卡卡西戏弄带土，欲纵还休，转身要走。

“哎！怎么就走了嘛！”带土不想让卡卡西来，却也舍不得他走。好容易见了一面，他却如此不懂风情，带土有些激动的一把将他揽进怀里，“你都不想我嘛？”

“吊车尾，我想你想的要死掉了。”

“吊车尾”的称呼显然已经不再恰当，眼前的男人与他日日夜夜在脑海里遐想的有些不一样了。面孔的棱角更加分明，身材更加挺拔魁梧，皮肤被风沙打磨的粗糙了些，但饱满的小麦色让肌肉显得更加健壮。两年前不谙世事的青涩褪去，在战火的洗礼中多了一分成熟稳重。卡卡西不知道这两年带土征战在外经历了什么，但从那果敢坚毅的眼神里，他读懂了这一切对带土来说都值得。

“倒是你，见到我却要赶我走。”卡卡西在带土颈窝里深深吸了一口气，将脸埋进去。银色的发丝在带土耳垂，脖颈间软绵绵的扫荡。

“卡卡西，我想你了。”

“胡说。你满脑子都是打打杀杀，根本不想我。狠心把我一个人丢下，说走就走，两年电话都不来一个，害我每天跟疯了似的。”

“想你的……”铮铮铁骨化作绕指柔。

“那怎么现在才说。”卡卡西没来由的埋怨起来。

面对恋人的指控，带土不但不生气，反倒把他拥的更紧了。

“该死！怎么偏偏这种时候……”带土原本想说些牵挂的情话，可下身不由自主的起了反应，军裤里鼓鼓囊囊，他有点尴尬的想要推开卡卡西。

这并不是他现在想要的，他只想跟分别了两年的恋人好好抱抱，聊聊心里话，牵着手许久，再去营地边的篝火旁赏月，如果夜色太凉，就将军装脱下给对方披上。

怀里的人感到了带土异样的灼热，纤长的手指轻巧的拨开了皮带扣。

太轻浮了。带土狠狠摇摇头，想要消灭那些淫邪的念想。他轻轻抓住了卡卡西不安分的手腕。

“我不在都是谁照顾你的？”带土的抗拒过于无力，卡卡西稍稍施力便轻松挣脱，宽松的外裤滑落，卡卡西沿着底裤若即若离的摸索。

带土没有回答，他贴着卡卡西发际线用力吻了下去，唇瓣开合发出清脆的响声。沙漠的气候让他嘴唇干涸龟裂，而这却让亲吻更具粗粝的质感。热吻沿着侧脸一路延伸，眉尾，眼角，咬住耳廓用舌尖撩骚着耳朵。好久没打理，细碎的胡茬扎的卡卡西痒痒，撇过脸去。

“还躲我……”带土扳过那张俊颜，衔起他的下唇，挑开牙齿，舌头带着酒气，伸进去搜刮上颚，又收回来卷起他的舌，让人迷醉，在他将要含住吮吻之时，带土调皮的离开了，抿在嘴角那粒精巧的小痣上，“快说说，我不在，你都是怎样做……”

“你不在家，我就自己揪住自己鸡巴使劲撸，像这样……”卡卡西拽扯着揭掉带土底裤，五指拢上柱身，来回揉搓。“还会把手伸进洞里一直掏……把肠壁都抠破了……想着你太快就射了，所以有时候我会把鸡巴捆住，这样就可以多想你一会儿了……”手活儿更加绵密，性器刚毅的挺立，“射精的时候我会喊你名字，好像你在干我一样，叫的全世界都听到。”手指若有似无的碰到囊袋，又扫过尖端敏感处，节奏不快不慢，力度不大不小，“射完我会抹在身上，再把自己搓到爽。可是没人抱我了，带土，你知道么，带土……”

带土身子震颤。卡卡西简直是砰砰朝他心口放枪！

“旗木卡卡西，难得见一面，我本来想跟你好好交交心，你居然跑来我军营里明目张胆的勾引我！”带土呵斥道，扒下卡卡西的衣服，一把将他推倒在床铺上，“今天不干死你我不姓宇智波！”

带土先前那些浪漫而美好的计划，全泡汤了。

眼下卡卡西光洁的身体被月华披上一层轻纱，他曾在无数个夜里无数次与之无限亲近，以至于这两年里他闭上眼睛全是那副身影。行军的夜里他辗转难眠，两腿加紧棉被，臆想着那具清瘦的身骨，想念着相拥入怀的温度，甚至不需要触碰下体便无可抑制的释放在被单布料里。此时此刻他心爱的人近在咫尺，他难以置信又兴奋不已，他带着满心的思念俯身凑上前去，熟悉的气息还是一如既往的让他着迷，阔别已久的幸福失而复得。

带土把手指伸进穴口抽插，指腹刮着肌理来来回回按压，黏腻的银丝粘着他的手指，抽出一条亮闪闪的长线。

卡卡西两年没跟带土亲热，才两下就被摸得着了火，抓住带土下面胡乱往自己身体里塞。

“看把你急的。”带土慢悠悠的抵着洞口周旋了一圈，欣赏的看着卡卡西那副意乱情迷的痴样，性器轻轻探头进去。

肉壁温软润滑，插进去的一截挤出一股热乎乎的肠液，顺着大腿根缓缓的流下，带土卡住卡卡西精雕细琢的腰线，半推半就的晃动，龟头浅尝辄止的挑逗他，大半截肉棒在身子外青筋暴起，看着就令人生畏，却怎么也不进去。

卡卡西被折磨的都要喷出火来，顶着腰将身子往里送过去。带土见他浪的卖力，将滚烫的性器又喂进去几寸，惹得他又是一阵淫叫，蹬着腿直喊爽。肠壁随着性器的节奏一抽一抽的收紧，多汁的嫩肉被不停的挤出水来，带着体温的液体如融化的玻璃淋淋漓漓的流了一床，卡卡西还嫌不够，在带土紧致的腰身上又抓又摸，把满身淫水抹在带土壮硕的肌肉上。

带土被撩的来了劲，身下动作愈加凶猛，干仗似的使出浑身力气，撞的卡卡西全身发抖，失了神志，阴茎直勾勾的立起来，随着身体的摇晃啪啪打在带土的小腹上，蹭着耻毛，马眼里兴奋的吐着水，水花甩在带土精干的腹肌上。

带土为之癫狂，一手将卡卡西抱起来，揉进胸口，另一只手抓住那根浪荡的性器，一边把玩，一边抽动身体。他不是没见过卡卡西赤身裸体，但那玩意儿还是让他心醉到不行 — 它尺寸硕大，却生的精妙，狂暴中带着一分秀气，真是美的不可思议。带土骄傲将那宝贝攥紧，心想，这绝世情郎，居然连人带心都只属于自己，内心一阵狂喜。

“宇智波带土，你这两年……都和什么人……做了些什么……哪来……这么多花样……”阴茎前端被带土轻抠着按下去，与此同时肠壁里最敏感的软肉被一次次顶弄，卡卡西被干的上气不接下气。

“还能有什么人？我倒是要问问你，怎么变成这副贱样。”带土附在卡卡西耳朵上，唇舌之间带着酒气，灼的卡卡西耳根通红。

“你不就喜欢我这样么？”卡卡西起起落落在带土锁骨，胸口，肩头，留下一连串深深浅浅的吻痕。

“那还用说。”说着肉棒又往甬道更深处捅去。

“色狼！”卡卡西无心的谩骂着。熟悉的温柔让他倾醉，久违的快乐让他眩晕。身上的人是日思夜想的宇智波带土，可这副身体变得强壮的难以驾驭，这刺激也新鲜无比，他却仿佛在和一个全新的男人做爱。

一下下的捣捅把情欲推得登峰造极，一波波攻势难以抵挡。情到深处带土竟觉得心里委屈，想要欺负卡卡西。

“卡卡西你害死我了！你知道我这两年都是怎么过来的吗！”带土欲焰嚣张，泄愤似的狠狠冲撞，指甲捏住肿胀的乳粒旋拧下去。

“带土……我给你来操了……你使劲操……干穿我，别忍着……”卡卡西发了疯的胡言乱语。他的脊椎都快被一截截震碎，五脏六腑都移了位。他用尽全身力气，四肢攀爬在带土身上，哆哆嗦嗦蹭了蹭溢出来的眼泪。

带土被这番盛情鼓舞，不遗余力的征服。怀中的身体他了如指掌，他瞄准敏感点狂风暴雨般扫射，次次命中红心，随即，高潮如子弹在肉壁里炸裂，大获全胜的快意在身体里咆哮。带土只感觉全身都像焚烧般灼热，低头才惊觉，前胸上恋人喷薄而出的精液滴滴答答流淌，顺着胸肌的轮廓淅淅沥沥的滑落。

两人仍然性器相接，难舍难分，带土不忍离别，却也无可奈何。他把卡卡西抱下身来，在棉被里草率的处理了一下，又匆匆给卡卡西披上外衣。

“他们差不多要回来了。明早要进行突袭。”带土把皮带扭正，在卡卡西额头落下一个鹅毛般的轻吻。

硝烟里容不得太多卿卿我我。

“我走了。带土……多保重。”听到明早的突袭卡卡西心里一沉 — 明天一早，他温柔的恋人就要变成骁勇的战士，抚慰他身体的那双手将会执起冰冷的枪。温存尚未散去，却要奔赴无绝情的战场。

“我送你回去。晚上不安全。”

天色已晚，军车在黑茫茫的沙地中划出一道狭长的轨迹，寒风呼啸而过，耳畔传来一阵肃飒的沙鸣。两人并肩坐在摇晃的吉普车里，彪悍的引擎震动着座位靠背，让原本不平坦的路更加颠簸，而却他们觉得意外的惬意，在危险的弯道上牵起了手。

“明天……在哪里？”他不该问，但他还是问了。

“神无毗桥。”他不该说，但他还是说了。

神无毗桥在暗淡的天色中依然目之可及。宇智波带土威武的军装上，家徽在月光下折射出一道微光。

**3**

黎明的日光被嘹亮的军号刺穿，火之国陆军特种部队的士兵们穿戴整齐，枪管擦的锃亮，一场血战即将打响。

这不是一场简单的突袭 — 火之国先前几日在砂隐南部虚张声势的进行佯攻，实施迂回战术分散风之国的军力。此次突袭，作战总指挥波风水门上将调动了包括步兵，骑兵，装甲师和空军在内的数十支精锐部队，兵分三路，势要将敌军要害一举拿下，突破西北防线志在必得。

战斗前的等待令人焦虑，每一根神经都被牢牢绷紧，每个人如箭在弦。宇智波带土安静的坐在轻型装甲车里，手中的望远镜将远处景物拉进视野，赤地千里尽收眼底。神无毗桥并不是一座桥，而是是砂隐军事基地和城防要塞。一列列敌军的重型坦克井然排布在焦黄的指挥塔前，前端口径粗犷的自走榴弹炮里填满了弹药，杀气腾腾，蓄势待发。

起伏的沙丘并不是绝佳的遮蔽物，模糊的镜片聚焦在一个熟悉的身影 — 他看到了那条长围巾，也看到了那件没有系纽扣的风衣。

为什么要做战地记者！

带土的心口拧紧。战役尚未开始，他却已毙命。

漫长的等待一瞬终结，对讲机里传来冲锋的号令，那是波风上将铿锵的声音。一声令下，麾下千万战士剑拔弩张，寂静的黄沙在豪情万丈的冲锋中升腾。

敌方坦克将炮口齐刷刷扭转，庞然大物虎视眈眈瞄准了束手无措的猎物。蛰伏的记者暴露在光天化日之下。

带土将油门狂踩到底，装甲车叛离了既定的路线，如脱了缰的野马冲向记者。车上的十来名士兵们咒骂嘶吼，带土没有调转方向，厚重的轮胎扬起一片尘土，他加快了速度开到沙丘下的栖身之所，一脚踢开车门，只身一人跃下车来。

顷刻之间，榴弹飞射出膛，如陨石从四面八方铺天盖砸来，爆炸声震耳欲聋，犹如千万人撕心裂肺的哀嚎，刺穿鼓膜。轰鸣的声波在旷野里震荡回响，掀起一阵滔天的沙浪，坦克射程范围内飞沙走石，浓烟遮云蔽日，万物都被扭曲。天地间一片昏黑，焦灼的空气中闪耀着毛骨悚然的红光，仿佛末日降临般让人心惊胆寒。山河震颤，苍穹塌陷，地壳崩裂，流沙在脚下凶狠摇晃，似要将人活埋，庞大的恐怖里凝聚着庞大的悲哀。

带土不假思索，奋不顾身的腾空一跃，飞身而起，张开双臂扑在了卡卡西身上，用血肉之躯硬生生挡下万千炮火，带着一腔妄自菲薄的痴狂，用他一意孤行的执拗与全世界以卵击石的对抗。

他没有丝毫犹豫与错愕。

枪炮不长眼睛，也没有半分柔情。榴弹的碎片火焰般滚烫，弹无虚发，疾风骤雨般刺进皮肉筋骨，千刀万剐凌迟半边身体，鲜血霎时间沁浸了迷彩服。

那一瞬，他的凌云壮志分崩瓦解，家国天下全都碎在他的心上，他只想一心一意保护一个人。

就这样，结束了吗？

濒死的一刻被无限放慢，慢到他人生前20年都在眼前如光斑闪烁的电影胶片，一幕幕场景在流光溢彩中缓缓回放。他原本以为死亡是冰冷的，痛彻入骨的，可是所有的感知被剥离了肉体，痛觉消失，视线模糊，耳朵也听不到声音了，大脑却一片澄澈清晰，每一缕思绪都被梳理清爽，可以如细线般攥在手中。他下意识放开手，合上双眼之前看到卡卡西招摇的银发，犹如天堂的圣光。

与此同时，弹药击碎了单反相机的一角，碎片划过镜头外的那只眼角，留下一条细长的殷红血痕，又从脸颊滑出去，周身飞溅出一串血滴。卡卡西动弹不得，脑中一片空白，他甚至失去了尖叫的力气。尽管如此，他还是架稳了相机，广角镜头犹如炮筒对准爆炸现场，本能的按下快门。一帧帧记载历史的珍贵画面被定格在相机镜头中。

**4**

医疗队临时搭建的帐篷里，每天都有无数士兵进进出出，幸运的包扎之后重返战场，不幸的则被当场遗弃。带土被送来的时候，已是血肉模糊，面目狰狞，可他大约是生性别扭，赖在人世间就是不肯走，烂成行尸走肉，居然还有一口气。

年轻的女医生加藤静音聆听着带土微弱的脉搏，阖上眼默念了一遍希波克拉底誓言 — 庄严的誓词被神祇见证而得无上光荣，承载着古往今来无数医者的信念。救死扶伤，不辞艰辛，从身披白衣那一刻她从未放弃。带土经历了十几个小时的手术，受伤的骨骼脏器糜烂溃败，丢弃的纱布如同堆积成山，输入的血量足够给正常人全身换好几次血，静音医生没有放弃，她身边的护士们没有放弃，而宇智波带土，也没有放弃。

当带土睁开眼睛，他在朦胧中看到查房的医生热泪盈眶，旁边的病患鼓起掌来。卡卡西眯起残破的眼皮，俊逸的脸激动的几近变形，在他的病床边泣不成声。

他微微抬起左手，竭尽全力，刚好够到卡卡西青灰的面颊 — 他心生欢喜，仿佛浴火重生。

卡卡西亲吻着带土的手，用全世界最动听的声音对他说，

“宇智波带土，你是我的英雄。”

**5**

军队纪律严苛，纵然是身负重伤，带土也没能逃脱惩处。待他伤势好些，波风水门上将亲自来到他的病房。

斜靠在床上的带土见上将掀开门帐，立即坐直，挣扎着抬起伤残的右手勉强行了一个军礼。

“二等兵宇智波带土，告诉我，一个军人最重要的职责是什么？”波风水门久经沙场，他不仅能征善战，足智多谋，而且十分懂得管理军心。

“保家卫国。”

“那是军队的职责。作为一个军人，你首先应当做到的是，服从命令。”水门湛蓝的眼睛深沉的凝视着带土，气宇轩昂，不怒自威。

“我错了。”

“你擅自行动过早暴露目标。空军增员如果晚到一秒，整个任务就都失败了。”

“我愿意接受惩罚。”

“我从军十几年，见过太多的懦夫，逃兵，他们为了些许利益，不忠不勇，不仁不义。但是你不一样，宇智波带土，你英勇过人，你的胆识我很欣赏。”不同于其他军官们粗俗的激将法，水门总是不凶不暴，字字句句却都蕴藏无穷的力量，“可是你骨头太硬，拳头太快，不知停下来好好想想。你救了一个人，却有无数人因此牺牲。你擅自违背指挥，险些让整场战役功亏一篑。有勇无谋，则为愚勇，与作恶形同无异。”

带土陷入沉思。他确实是自私的， 他放着任务不做，千万性命不顾，只想让卡卡西活着。可这难道是错的吗？他终将是要死的，孤身战死在沙场未免太寂寞苍凉，如果能死在心爱的人身边，又何尝不是最好的归宿呢？作为一个士兵，他无疑是失职的，可作为一个有血有肉的人，又怎能眼睁睁看着挚爱送死，而不管不顾呢？如果说战争是为了争夺天下，那么旗木卡卡西便是他宇智波带土的天下了。他连最爱的人都保护不了，做一个别人的傀儡，去平定别人的天下，有有何意义呢？他有些茫然了。他不知道什么是对，什么是错，什么是善，什么是恶。

“我说的话，你可能现在不懂，但我希望你能早些明白。”

有些道理，说的人用一句话讲出来，听的人却要用一辈子才能明白。

不久之后，带土被抬上担架，离开了浴血奋战的沙场，与其他一些伤员一并被送回火之国。

由于目无章法违背指挥，犯了军中大忌，带土最终被军队除役 — 伤势虽然稳定下来，但短时间内也不可能再回战场了。但因为两年以来表现出众，为国效忠，水门为他讲了些好话，带土被允许主动申请退伍。

他递上辞呈，褪下军装，军旅生涯始于气壮山河，终于一场仓皇。

**6**

雪之国冬日漫长，带土伫立于凄凄坟场，灰白的天光从他身后大片撤离，高大的身影显得落寞 — 这大约便是流亡者应有的模样了。他扫去墓碑上沉积的冰雪，一个陌生的名字融化掌心的温度中。他不认得那名字，却莫名读懂了名字背后的故事 — 战争背后的故事总有相似之处，二十年前与雪之国的战争让他丧失双亲，十年前与风之国的战争险些让他丧命。

波风水门最终战死他乡，木叶的黄色闪光陨灭在无尽狂沙之中，他用自己的生命换取了战争的胜利。纵然是英明神武的战神，却没能战胜死亡。水门逝世之后，妻子玖辛奈郁郁寡欢，没过一年也随他去了，他们的儿子漩涡鸣人那时还是个襁褓中的婴儿。

战争的起因各不相同，然而结局总是一样。从来没有什么胜者为王，战火熄灭，尸骨冰凉，荣耀与罪恶消陨，爱恨皆为之送葬。

带土想想，自己终究是不适合上战场的。他轻率鲁莽，不顾大局，横冲直撞搞得自己遍体鳞伤。

身上的伤口结痂，剥落，愈合，而心里的伤呢？

历时五年，木叶以沉重的代价赢得了又一场战争，随带土一起征战的士兵们荣归故里，欢呼着迎接和平年代。然而他们不知道，木叶早已不是当年的木叶 — 大规模监控如恢恢天网，所到之处戒备森严，人人心怀畏惧；而战争也不是从前的战争了 — 以风之国之战为分水岭，兵戎相见的战争已经成为历史，国与国之间也很少再为物质资源争抢，新型科技战将战场拉到互联网络，是信息储备的较量。一条条数据以光速传输着，一场场没有硝烟的战役在键盘敲击声中打响。

战争的形式变了，可战争的本质永远一样 — 它永远残酷无情，它的目的只有满怀恶意的伤害。

带土将手心覆上心口，向天上亡灵默默行礼。


End file.
